There is a continual need in the area of electronics and electronic computing systems toward smaller systems and/or systems with greater computing performance for a given space and within a given power profile. Within these systems, the integrated circuit and memory modules are the building block used in high performance electronic systems to provide applications for usage in products such as automotive vehicles, computers, servers, data centers, cell phones, intelligent portable military devices, aeronautical spacecraft payloads, and a vast line of other similar products that require small compact electronics supporting many complex functions.
Products must compete in world markets and attract many consumers or buyers in order to be successful. It is very important for products to continue to improve in features, performance, and reliability while reducing product costs, product size, and to be available quickly for purchase by the consumers or buyers. As environmental concerns grow larger in the mind of consumers, power management becomes more and more important. In a time of devices which must work on demand, it is not enough to simply turn off unused components, which can impact the user experience.
Thus, a need still remains for robust and easily implemented power management of integrated circuit devices and components. In view of the strong demand for “green” products, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.